Dear Vlad
by jonesy100000000
Summary: After Vlad tells Erin to leave, she writes him a letter. A short drabble that entered my mind after watching episode 11. Now had a companion piece called Dear Erin. ErinxVlad


**A/N: I haven't posted a fanfic in a really long time so I'm a bit rusty but I just had to write and post this after I saw last night's episode.**

* * *

><p>Dear Vlad,<p>

I know that you will probably have burnt this letter, or torn it to shreds, the moment you saw my handwriting on the envelope and so what I write on these pages may be completely futile but if by some miracle you are reading this then I am so sorry. Please believe that I never would have hurt you. My intentions of doing so ended a long time ago when you told me that it would not reverse the curse. It was at the same time, though, that I got to know you. Do you remember that time? When you gave me Mr Cuddles because I was upset? I got to know you then. You were different; not like the vampires we were told about during training. I believed in you and your ideal of vampires and breathers living together. I still do. If anyone can bring peace then it is you.

I never meant to hurt you, Vlad. Never. You said that I only ever confided in you when I had to, but how could I confide in you that I was a trained slayer? Just being a breather, living with four vampires was dangerous enough, but a slayer as well? It would have been suicide. I guess the reason I didn't is because of Ryan. Please understand, Vlad, that I had to try and save Ryan; I still have to. He's my brother. You saved Ingrid when she was sick and in trouble. Why should I not be able to do the same for Ryan?

I should have thrown my kit away the moment I got to know you. Hidden under the floorboards was never going to offer me much protection if things went wrong anyway. Please believe me when I tell you that I would not have slain you. I could not have slain you. The only vampire I slew was an accident; I didn't mean to do it although it probably saved your life. I'm not a killer Vlad. I tried to slay Ingrid when she was sick, before I got to know you, before I knew that it wouldn't work, but I couldn't do it. I didn't have it in me to stick a stake through her. Even though I believed it would save Ryan, I still couldn't manage it.

Vlad, I'm sorry that my lies have caused you so much pain. It's caused me pain too. I've wanted to confide in you but I couldn't; it was too big a risk. What hurts me the most though is that you don't trust me especially when after everything Ingrid has done to you, you still trust her. She has actually tried to put a stake through you and still you let her live here. Only the other week, Bertrand tried to put a stake through Ingrid and yet you still keep him around. Is that ok with you? Is alright for vampires to do that to each other, but when a breather is trained in how to do so then it's suddenly the end of the world? Do you really think that Ingrid and Bertrand believe in your idea? Bertrand only wants the power and glory that comes with being the Chosen One's right hand man. Ingrid only wants the power for herself. Do you really think that they would let your ideas become a reality?

If you're still reading this then I want you to know one thing; if I could take it all back then I would. I would take it all back so that I would not hurt you. I never meant for that to happen. Things just turned out complicated. What started off a simple mission to save Ryan turned into something far more complex. I never anticipated how hard I would find it to become a killer, how my feelings for you Vlad would change everything. The harder I fell for you, then the harder it became for me to confide in you my deepest and darkest secrets.

I'm not going to give up though. You may never want to see me again but I'm still going to keep trying to find a cure for Ryan. I may only have a few days left but I'm going to do everything I can to save him. I think you understand how I feel; you've done the same for Ingrid. You may have thrown me out but I still believe in your world where vampires and breathers live together and I hope that I will be around to witness your ideas become a reality.

Please, be careful of Ingrid. I know I may have hurt you but I would not want to see you harmed. It was one of her vampiress liberation members that I accidently slew. I know you may not believe me and I understand that, but please promise me that you'll be careful. I know that that's a lot to ask coming from me but you're the only one who can bring peace and harmony between breathers and vampires.

I am so sorry for all the hurt and the pain I've caused you,

Erin

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there it is, my first fanfic in a long time. It was short and sweet. As before, reviews are welcome.**

**Jonesy**


End file.
